


Picnic

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (hes just kinda a dick), (kinda), Break Up, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: the picnic was going so well
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @heavenly-roman

They were supposed to be  _ happy _ , dammit.

The picnic was going so well. 

Roman had something important to ask. Logan had something important to say.

The picnic was going so well.

Roman pats his pocket, the ring box is still in there, thank the heavens. They clear their throats at the same time. Logan lets Roman go first.

“Logan, I…” Roman pauses. He stares at Logan, lovestruck, ready to spend the rest of his life with this man. “I love you, and I can’t imagine my life without you. Waking up beside you everyday is what keeps me going, and coming home to your sweet face is the cherry on top.”

Logan gasps as he pulls the ring out of his pocket.

The picnic was going so well.

“And, Logan, I would be honoured if you would marry me.”

“Roman…” Logan’s face turns to a grimace. “No.”

“I knew you’d say-- What?”

“I actually needed to tell you something,” Logan sighs. “I want to break up.”

“Why?”

“You just don’t make me happy anymore, Roman. I’ve been living a lie for the past two months. I don’t love you anymore.”

The picnic was going so well.

Roman’s face falls. He clears his throat past the lump that’s made it’s home there. “So…”   
  


“I’ll have my things out of your apartment by tomorrow afternoon. I’ll leave my key in the mailbox. You can keep the furniture.”

_Your_ _apartment_. The words ring out in Roman’s head. Not _their_ apartment, no, _his_ apartment. 

“I’d suggest pawning the ring, or maybe selling it to a couple in need. I certainly don’t want it.” Logan snaps the ring box closed. “My brother is waiting for me. Goodbye, Roman.”

Roman doesn’t speak. He watches as Logan walks away, away from him, away from their past, away from their future.

Roman sits on the blanket, silent tears cascading down his cheeks. The night is quiet, an empty park perfect for a romantic date.

The silence is broken by Roman’s sobs, his shoulders shake and his breathing hitches and he cries and cries and cries.

The picnic was going so well.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fight me if u see a typo
> 
> comments and kudos would b nice


End file.
